


Adam Jensen x Reader Minific

by mechanicalangels



Category: Adam Jensen - Fandom, Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalangels/pseuds/mechanicalangels
Summary: Adam has taken you on a date that has lasted into the early hours of the morning and he can’t resist you...
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Adam Jensen x Reader Minific

Adam has just taken you on an amazing date that lasted right up until the restaurant closed. It’s the early hours of the morning, and you’re standing outside with him whilst he smokes a cigarette.

  
You’re leaning against the wall and he’s standing in front of you protectively, splitting his attention between you and the environment, instinctively watching out for any sketchy characters.

  
You look up at him and smile warmly and he instantly retracts his shades to do the same. You gently pull him closer by tugging his coat and go in for a kiss between Adam dragging on his cigarette. His lips are soft and taste like smoke and whiskey, and you let out a quiet involuntary moan against his mouth.

Adam breaks the kiss to take the last few drags from his cigarette, before tossing it to the floor and closing the distance between you both again, this time by grabbing your hips and pinning you to the wall. You gasp, slightly surprised at Adam, especially since you were in public.

He doesn’t break eye contact with you and his eyes grow slightly dark, and you can’t help but smirk. As his hands move down from your waist to your ass, he moves in for a deep, intense kiss filled with impatience and longing. You hear a growl rise from his throat and you shiver as he places kisses along your jawline to your ear. His voice is husky and thick with lust as he commands, “I’m taking you home. Now...”


End file.
